The Thief of Love
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Hanazono Karin, seorang gadis yang terpaksa menjadi seorang pencuri demi melunasi hutang-hutangnya dan bibinya. Dan saat masalah-masalah mulai datang, hidupnya menjadi lebih dari sekedar mencuri/ "Ya. Arigato gozaimasu My Goddess."/"Panggil saja... Rincchan."/"Temanku dari Inggris datang untuk Natal. AKu harus menemuinya di airport."/ Chap 3 UPDATED. Mind to RnR?
1. She's A Girl And She's A Thief!

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Fic © Haruka Hitomi 12**

**Warning: semi-OOC, typo(s), AU**

**.**

**Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...**

**_The Thief of Love_**

* * *

.

Tokyo di siang hari kala musim gugur tahun ini memang sedikit dingin—mungkin angin musim dingin sudah memutuskan untuk segera berlabuh. Padahal ini baru bulan Oktober. Beberapa orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut hangat atau keluar dengan jaket tebal dan syal _wool_. Ini masih musim gugur! Mungkin alam memang akan selalu merubah jadwal suhu cuaca di setiap tahun. Plin-plan.

Hanazono Karin berdiri di sisi jalan. Ia mengenakan sebuah setelan jaket menyerupai jas cokelat muda selutut yang sudah terlihat usang dengan pita cokelat pula yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan berkilat licik kala Karin menemukan target yang ia incar. Seorang wanita tua yang memang terkenal kaya di prefektur itu. Manik gioknya mengikuti setiap gerakan targetnya setiap detik—seakan tak ingin melewatkan satu gerakan apapun.

Ia melangkah menyeberangi jalan menuju arah wanita tua yang baru saja keluar dari tempat perbelanjaan dengan menenteng beberapa tas plastik raksasa berisi benda-benda yang ia beli dan tengah menuju sebuah mobil berwarna _silver _yang terparkir sempurna di sisi jalan. Karin menyeringai tipis kala ia mendapati targetnya itu meletakkan dompetnya di sisi kanannya—sama sekali tak memasukkannya dalam saku atau tas, _itu artinya rencanaku akan bertambah mudah._

Karin sengaja mempercepat langkahnya saat ia lewat di belakang wanita itu dan saat tepat berada di belakang punggungnya—layaknya seorang wanita _workaholic, _ia menyenggol wanita itu hingga tiga tas plastik yang tadi ia tenteng terjatuh. Keduanya memekik kaget dan buru-buru menunduk dan Karin sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah map yang ia bawa.

"Maaf _obaa-san, _aku sedang terburu-buru," kilah Karin sambil membantu memunguti belanjaan wanita tuaitu yang terjatuh tadi. Wanita tua yang usianya mungkin sudah mencapai kepala enam itu mengangguk dengan senyum hangat yang membuat kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau akan berangkat kerja?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum.

Karin mengangguk lalu satu tangannya yang mulanya memegang sebuah bungkusan barang yang tadi dibeli nenek itu beralih meraih dompetnya yang terjatuh tak jauh juga dari situ dengan lincah. Terlalu lincah untuk bisa tertangkap mata. Ia lalu meraih map nya yang merupakan salah satu propertinya juga yang terjatuh lalu menyelipkannya kebalik jasnya bersamaan dengan dompet nenek itu, "Ya, aku akan berangkat kerja."

"Wanita jaman sekarang memang hebat, mampu bekerja keras demi keluarga dan dapat menyaingi laki-laki. Di umur semuda ini kau bisa bekerja dengan mapan. Kau hebat nak," puji nenek itu lalu berdiri setelah semua belanjaannya rapi kembali—diikuti oleh Karin yang masih memasang senyum palsu itu di wajahnya. Baru saja Karin akan pamit untuk segera pergi karena sudah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, seorang pemuda berkacamata mendekati nenek itu dan membungkuk berkali-kali, "Maaf nyonya! Tadi... tadi saya sempat mencari pinjaman uang recehan untuk parkir!" ucapnya dengan nada bersalah dan raut takut-takut.

Nenek itu menggeleng pelan masih dengan senyumnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Nah, ayo kita pulang. Bisakah kau membantuku membawa belanjaan ini?" pemuda yang sepertinya adalah pelayan nenek itu mengangguk lalu buru-buru mengangkat semua belanjaan nyonyanya ke bagian belakang mobil tanpa menaruh kecurigaan apapun pada Karin. Karin menggigit bibir ketika nenek itu kembali menatapnya, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menumpang sampai kantormu," ujar nenek itu lagi.

"Ti-tidak perlu!" sergah Karin cepat sebelum kedoknya terbongkar, "Sudah dekat kok _baa-san!_ Maafkan aku ya. Aku duluan," ucapnya sambil mulai berlalu. Nenek itu tersenyum lalu melambai dan Karin berlari sampai ia masuk ke sebuah tingkungan sempit yang gelap disalah satu sisi sebuah toko dan mengelus dadanya karena usahanya berhasil. Ia menyeringai lalu meraih benda yang tadi ia 'curi' dari wanita tua kaya itu.

_Dia orang kaya dan ia pasti takkan curiga. Toh, aku yakin ini pasti hanya sebagian kecil dari kekayaannya. Semoga dengan ini, aku dan _obaa-chan _bisa terbebas dari hutang-hutang itu..._

Karin beranjak keluar dari tingkungan itu. Tentunya ia sudah kembali menyelipkan dompet itu ke dalam jasnya dan berjalan cepat-cepat darisana. Ia memilih mengambil jalan memutar—yang menurutnya lebih dekat untuk menuju rumah sederhananya yang ia tinggali dengan bibinya. Walau berhasil mendapat uang, Karin adalah seorang gadis yang 'pernah' berpendidikan. Keluarganya dulu—sebelum semuanya meninggal—adalah keluarga yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Ia tahu, mencuri itu salah. Tapi... ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan bibinya yang hanya bekerja sebagai seorang pekerja paruh waktu dengan gaji kecil pula. _Tak ada pilihan lain... _pikirnya sambil menatap nanar dompet di dalam jasnya itu, _maafkan aku..._

Ia baru saja akan menyeberang jalan sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya erat. Gadis itu mengernyit lalu memekik kaget ketika tangan itu menariknya dan menyeretnya menuju sebuah sudut jalan yang sepi. Karin memejamkan mata—takut kalau-kalau itu orang jahat.

"Buka matamu. Aku tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." Suara _baritone _itu membuatnya mendongak dan terperangah seketika mendapati sepasang manik safir menatapnya lurus dan tajam—membuat nyalinya nyaris ciut. Wajahnya pun memerah mendapati paras pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang tampannya diatas rata-rata.

"Siapa kau? Maaf, aku buru-buru," ucap Karin cepat sambil menghentakkan lengannya dari cengkraman itu sebelum pemuda itu kembali menahannya dan meletakkan satu tangannya di samping kelapa Karin—sehingga gadis itu menelan ludah susah payah dan memilih diam. Apa... apa lelaki ini tahu aksi buruknya tadi? Kalau ya, itu bisa gawat.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Aku tahu yang kau lakukan, nona. Kembalikan dompet itu atau kita ke kantor polisi sekarang."

_Matilah!_ pikir Karin histeris. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Apa? Aku tak melakukan apapun!" kilahnya. Pemuda itu mendecak, "Mengaku saja. Kau tadi yang mengenakan jas cokelat dan membantu wanita tua tadi mengambili barang kan? Kau mengambil apa darinya?"

"M-mungkin kau salah orang!" sergah gadis itu lagi, "Bu-bukan aku saja kan yang mengenakan jas cokelat?!"

Pemuda itu menaikkan alis lalu berpikir. Memang benar, tadi ia melihat ada tiga orang yang mengenakan jas cokelat yang sama dengan gadis di depannya ini. Mungkin... pelaku pencurian itu juga bukan gadis ini—menurutnya. Mengingat tampangnya... yang bagi pemuda itu... terlihat terlalu polos untuk seorang pencuri. Ia menghela nafas lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan gadis itu. Membuat Karin sedikit lega lalu memijat-mijat lengannya yang masih terasa nyeri karena cengkraman tadi itu.

Karin memutuskan membuat sandiwara lagi untuk segera pergi darisana, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan Tuan. Dan aku sama sekali bukan pelaku pencurian itu," dustanya lalu beranjak pergi darisana. Ia menghela nafas lega mendapati pemuda itu tak mengejarnya, tapi hatinya tetap merasa was-was.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Hanazono Karin!" wanita itu membanting sebuntal uang yang kira-kira jumlahnya mencapai lebih dari lima puluh ribu yen itu keatas meja makan, "Sudah kubilang hentikan perbuatan dosa ini!" serunya lagi.

Karin mendecak lalu ikut bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Aku melakukan ini untuk kita _baa-chan!"_ serunya, "Aku mencuri agar kita sanggup bertahan hidup! Demi _baa-chan,_ akan kulakukan apapun walau harus berdosa seperti ini! Dengan uang sebesar itu—walau hasil curian, setidaknya kita bisa bertahan!"

Wanita yang Karin panggil 'bibi' itu memijat pelipisnya dan duduk, "Jangan bertindak gila. Ini bukan hal baik. Aku sudah bekerja dan walau gajiku kecil, bukankah itu cukup untuk kita untuk makan selama sehari?"

"Hutangnya! Ingat hutangnya _baa-chan!_ Hutang kita tak hanya ada di satu tempat! Jika kita tak melunasinya, kita bisa celaka!" sergah Karin lagi, "Kita gunakan sebagian untuk membayar hutang pada para _yakuza _itu dan orang-orang yang hutangnya belum kita lunasi dan sisanya untuk sehari-hari! Gaji _baa-chan_ bisa untuk tabungan!"

"Kau masih muda, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu untuk hal buruk macam ini. Jika kau terus-menerus rela mencuri demi bibimu ini, aku takut kau akan melakukan hal lebih buruk lagi demi uang. Aku mohon hentikan, " ucap bibinya lagi, "Hutangnya biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Kau masih muda, walau kau tak bisa sekolah lagi karena masalah keuangan kita, carilah sesuatu yang berguna. Kalau kau mencuri lagi dan sampai kau ketahuan—"

"Aku tak mau kalau kau dibunuh oleh mereka!"

Keduanya terdiam. Karin mengatur napasnya sementara bibinya itu mengerjap sejenak lalu berucap dengan senyum sedihnya, "Itu hanya ancaman mereka bila kita tak dapat melunasi hutang. Paling kita hanya akan diusir..."

Karin menggeram kesal, "Bagaimana kalau lebih dari itu?! Itu alasannya kenapa aku mencuri! Untuk melunasi hutang kita! Walau ancaman, kalau mereka benar-benar melakukannya bagaimana?!_ Baa-chan _adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa, aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku takkan ketahuan. Aku takkan merepotkan _baa-chan. _Kumohon, ini agar kita selamat dari para _yakuza _itu dan bisa bertahan hidup untuk seterusnya!" ujar Karin lagi lalu ikut mendudukkan diri sementara wanita yang duduk dihadapannya yang sudah merawatnya selama tujuh belas tahun menghela nafas sambil menggeleng. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa memohon pengampunan dari _Kami-sama _untuk keponakannya ini.

.

.

Keributan benar-benar terjadi di esoknya. Masih pagi—masih sekitar pukul delapan pagi dan di tengah pusat kota benar-benar terjadi kericuhan. Seseorang yang ketahuan mencuri uang dari seorang gadis muda menjadi pelakunya. Disaat gerombolan orang itu mengejarnya bagaikan _paparazzi,_ Hanazono Karin—yang lagi-lagi menjadi tersangka pencurian ini berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya sekuat yang ia bisa. Mulai dari masuk ke bis umum dan tetap diikuti massa, masuk ke pusat perbelanjaan bahkan masuk ke toilet umum. Tapi ia memang gadis yang lincah sehingga walau beberapa orang sempat mengejarnya, kemampuan berlari mereka ada jauh dibawahnya. Ditambah ia lumayan menguasai bela diri—sehingga setidaknya ia bisa tenang kalau-kalau nanti dikero—ah, apa-apaan itu? Ia seperti menyumpahi diri sendiri.

"Aku sudah dapat uangnya dan lebih baik aku pergi sekarang," gumamnya lalu mengenakan jaket merah bertudung miliknya dan berjalan pelan keluar dari tempat persebunyiannya disalah satu sudut jalan.

Namun, disaat ia mengira semuanya sudah berjalan mulus seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ternyata ia salah. Teriakan seorang gadis membuatnya tercekat dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Dia disana! Dia yang mengambil tas ku! Aku tak mungkin salah lihat!" dari gadis yang menjadi korban pencuriannya kali ini.

_Sialan!_ batin Karin lalu kembali mengambil langkah seribu dan berlari dari sana secepat yang ia bisa sementara di belakang sana kerumunan yang mengejarnya semakin bertambah saja. Karin menepuk dahinya ketika ia terjebak macet. Trotoar? Penuh pejalan kaki. Bisa mati dikeroyok masa dia. Jalanan? Macet total. Tapi setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi kemungkinan orang-orang itu dapat mengejarnya dengan cepat. Akhirnya, ia memilih berlari ke tengah jalan raya—berlari di sela-sela kendaraan yang berjejer dan berderet dan berbaris itu. Benar dugaannya, masa yang mengejarnya tadi mulai sulit menyusulnya.

Karin mendengus keras kala gadis bersurai gelap yang menjadi korbannya tadi ikut berlari—jaraknya paling dekat dengannya pula! Mungkin kemampuan gadis itu berlari bisa disamakan dengan Karin. Gadis itu menggeram kesal sambil tetap mengejar Karin yang ada di depannya. Karin mendecak lalu berbelok mendadak ke sebuah jalan yang cukup renggang—karena bukan jalur utama. Karena ia berbelok tiba-tiba, gadis yang menjadi korbannya tadi kehilangan jejaknya. _Kesempatan emas!_ pikirnya senang dalam hati tapi ia kembali merengut ketika gadis bersurai gelap itu berhasil menemukannya dan kembali mengejarnya—tapi sepertinya sebagian besar masa kehilangan jejaknya.

Karin mempercepat langkahnya. Dan ia mendapat ide kala melihat dua mobil yang terparkir didepannya—yang di belakang mobil sedan biasa dan yang di depan ada mobil tanpa atap yang terlihat mewah. Akhirnya, berbekal nekat, ia naik ke bagian belakang mobil sedan itu lalu berlari diatas atapnya dan meloncat kearah mobil di depannya lalu mendarat mulus didalam mobil tak beratap di depannya itu. Ternyata, di dalam mobil itu ada seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan seorang lelaki yang bersurai pirang pula. Sang gadis memekik kaget mendapati seseorang dengan jaket bertudung tiba-tiba memasuki mobilnya dari atas dan sang lelaki hanya membelalakkan mata terkejut—sebelum Karin dengan nekat menekan tombol yang membuat kain hitam yang berfungsi sebagai pengganti atap mobil dari logam yang kini menutupi atap mobil itu yang tadinya terbuka.

"Diam dulu," ucapnya. Kedua orang yang duduk di bangku depan menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung—dari sang pemuda—dan takut—dari sang gadis. Karin menunduk dalam, supaya gadis yang tadi menjadi korban pencuriannya tak melihatnya yang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah mobil.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu mencicit, "T-ta-tapi—"

"Sst! Diam!" desis Karin lagi lalu semakin menundukkan tubuhnya. Dan selanjutnya, ia mendesah lega ketika gadis bersurai gelap yang merupakan korbannya tadi juga yang mengejarnya sejak tadi berlari lagi kearah lain—kehilangan jejak Karin, "Fuuh~ _yokatta..."_ gumamnya lalu bersandar di kursi bagian belakang dan mengusap dahinya yang di penuhi peluh. Yang benar saja, ia berlari hampir selama dua puluh menit.

"Kau pencuri?" pertanyaan dari sang pemuda yang duduk di bangku setir membuatnya mendongak lalu mengangguk pelan. Sang gadis yang duduk di sisinya menahan napas kaget, "K-kumohon... ja-jangan sakiti kami..." ucapnya takut.

Karin tertawa lalu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya butuh ini." Dan ternyata gelengannya itu membuat tudung yang ia kenakan terlepas dan menampilkan surai _brunette _nya yang tergerai bebas—membuat dua orang di depannya melongo.

"K-kau... perempuan...?" sang gadis menunjuknya dengan raut horror sementara sang pemuda memicing tajam kearahnya, "Benar kan dugaanku," dan ucapan itu membuat Karin juga gadis pirang disampingnya menoleh bingung, "Kukira kau gadis yang polos yang tak mungkin mencuri."

Manik giok Karin membola melihat sosok pemuda itu. Itu pemuda yang mencegatnya setelah ia melancarkan aksinya tempo hari! Pemuda itu menyeringai menatapnya dan sebelum sempat kembali melancarkan ucapannya, Karin memekik lalu menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya, "Diam! Diam, diam diaaaammm...!"

Ketiganya terdiam di dalam mobil sampai akhirnya sang gadis pirang memulai perkataannya, "_A-ano... _apa... a-apa kau punya a-alasan kenapa me-mencuri?" tanyanya masih dengan nada takut.

"Ceritakan alasanmu atau kami akan melaporkannmu sekarang juga," ancam sang pemuda yang sudah lepas dari tangan Karin itu. Karin menunduk dan ia kembali duduk di kursi belakang lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau aku tak dapat uang, aku takkan bisa melunasi hutang dan bibiku bisa dibunuh..." dan penjelasan itu membuat dua orang di hadapannya membelalak, "Bibiku... adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki," ucap Karin lalu menunduk dalam, "Beberapa bulan lalu, setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, bibi merawatku dan membiayai sekolahku. Tapi bibi bukanlah orang berada. Ia meminjam uang pada orang banyak untuk biaya sekolah—bahkan pada para _yakuza_ dengan bunga yang tinggi. Karena aku tak mau terus menyusahkannya, aku berhenti sekolah dan mulai membantunya sampai aku tahu jaminan kalau bibi tak bisa melunaskan hutangnya pada para _yakuza _itu, ia akan dibunuh. Sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mencuri karena tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mendapat uang..." ia memainkan jarinya diatas permukaan jok mobil itu—membentuk pola-pola aneh dengan jemarinya.

"Siapa... namamu?" pertanyaan dari sang pemuda membuat ia mendongak.

"Hanazono... Karin."

Ketiganya terdiam sampai sang gadis pirang menepuk tangannya satu kali lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Yah, salam kenal kalau begitu. Aku Kujyo Kazusa dan ini kakakku, Kujyo Kazune," dengan senyum lebar.

Karin tersentak. Sementara itu, lelaki yang bernama Kazune itu menyenggol adiknya, "Kau—"

"Sst! _Nii-san! _Kau dengar alasannya mencuri kan? Demi keluarganya! Kita harus membantunya!" ucap gadis bersurai pirang dengan bando telinga kelinci itu—Kazusa.

Kazune memutar bola matanya, "Bisa saja ia berbohong atau apa." Kazusa menggeleng tegas lalu kembali menatap Karin dengan senyumannya, "Aku yakin Karin-_san _adalah gadis baik."

Karin hanya melongo saat lelaki di depannya akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui ucapan adiknya. "Kalau begitu baiklah," ucap Kazune lalu kembali menghadap depan, "Biar kami antarkan kau sampai rumahmu." Kazusa mengangguk setuju dan mobil itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

"_Ano... _ka-kalian takkan melaporkanku kan...? Kalau me-melaporkanku, ba-bagaimana nanti nasib bibiku?" tanya Karin takut-takut. Kazusa menoleh ke belakang lalu menggeleng, "Tentu tidak, Karin-_san!_ Kau melakukannya dengan alasan yang masuk akal dan benar-benar mendesak kan? Tapi... jangan lakukan lagi ya...?"

Karin menunduk lalu menatap keluar jendela, _kalau tidak melakukannya lagi... bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melunasi hutang-hutang bibi...?_

.

.

.

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

.

Saya kembali dengan fic multichap baruuu~~~! *tebarconfetti* #kebiasaan

Hoho... untuk permulaan 2k+ dulu ya! Nanti kalau pada minta lanjut ku tambahin _words_ nya (padahal mood ngetik lagi bejibun... T^T) nah, nah, bagaimana dengan chapter 1? Maaf kalo judul GaJe, saya gak punya ide lagiii... tapi setidaknya saya bersyukur. Setelah berminggu-minggu terkena WB akut, saya bisa dapet ide lagi. Hohoho... sejauh ini saya sudah mikir gimana plot nya dan endingnya, jadi tenang saja. Kalau soal updet kilat... hum, saya usahakan ya. Kalau gak bisa ya maaf, dah mulai masuk soalnya, muehehehe #dibuang

Bagaimana _minna-san?_ Maafkan segala kekurangan dari fic saya ini ya! Tapi... kalau pada mau ngritik kekurangannya ya ga papa, saya kan memang author abal-serba-berkekurangan. Taruh pendapat di kolom repiu aja, _feel free to express your feelings~! _*sokinggrisloThor!*

Nah, lanjut atau _delete?_

.

Boyolali, Minggu, 18 Agustus 2013, 4.37 P.M

.

Salam sejahtera(?)

Haruka Hitomi 12


	2. Let's Start A New Beginning!

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Fic © Haruka Hitomi 12**

**Warning: semi-OOC, typo(s), AU**

**.**

**Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...**

**_The Thief of Love_**

* * *

.

Kazune Kujyou berjalan santai di tengah gugurnya dedaunan oranye khas musim gugur itu. Ia merapatkan jaket biru yang ia kenakan dan sesekali menggerutu kesal kala kakinya tenggelam diantara tumpukan daun-daun kering yang sudah selesai disapu dan dikumpulkan. Tapi setidaknya satu hal baik di musim ini, tidak adanya serangga. Yah, mungkin hanya sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik—tapi setidanya jangkrik tidak terlalu suka memasuki pekarangan manusia secara terang-terangan. Dan satu lagi hal baik, liburan musim dingin hari pertama sudah dimulai dan akhirnya tahun ajaran baru di musim semi nanti yang artinya adalah kelas baru akan segera dimulai juga—lelaki itu hanya berharap _Kami-sama _tidak berniat menggoreskan takdirnya untuk sekelas dengan kerumunan wanita berisik yang menyebut diri mereka adalah fans-nya. _Tahu begini, dulu aku akan lebih memilih masuk sekolah khusus laki-laki. _Setidaknya pula, nilai rapornya bagus—seperti biasanya. Sehingga itu juga lumayan melegakannya.

Kazune tahu ia akan kembali pulang telat karena ia keluyuran lagi di jam selarut ini—dan lagi-lagi ia akan kena omelan Kazusa karena tidak mengikuti makan malam. Tapi setidaknya di hari pertama liburan musim dingin yang agaknya tahun ini lebih dingin dari tahun kemarin, ia ingin bersantai sejenak—orang lain mungkin lebih memilih berbaring di sofa depan perapian dengan senampan kue jahe dan minuman hangat—sebagai pilihan dari kata 'bersantai' di musim dingin. Tapi, menurutnya, bersantai yang tepat adalah berkeliling di kota sampai benar-benar puas.

Tokyo di sore larut ini agak sepi. Jatah liburan sudah diberikan sehingga lagi-lagi pastinya orang akan lebih memilih untuk berlibur dan bersantai bersama keluarga—mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang memiliki daya tahan diatas rata-rata atau kebutuhan tertentu sehingga lebih memilih untuk bekerja demi beberapa keping yen. Dan pikirannya tertuju pada peristiwa tempo hari. Demi uang, orang memang akan melakukan apapun. Bahkan mencuri—tak peduli itu lelaki atau perempuan.

"Siapa namanya? Hana... Hazo... Hanazono—"

"Hanazono Karin. Itu namanya."

Kazune sedikit menaikkan alis ketika seorang gadis bersurai gelap dengan rambut dikuncir dua ikal berdiri disampingnya diatas jembatan penyeberangan disalah satu sudut pusat kota Tokyo itu. Ia menatap Kazune sekilas dengan sorot matanya yang dingin. "Pencuri terkenal di daerah ini. Kau kenal dia?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Kazune balas menatapnya sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Tidak. Apa urusanmu?"

"Tidak ada," balas sang gadis, "Aku hanya sedikit bereaksi saat mendengar kau menyebut nama Hanazono. Kalau dia tidak mencuri dariku mungkin aku takkan peduli dengan namanya. Tapi ia telah mencuri sesuatu yang berharga dariku."

"Oh."

"Ya, jadi aku mohon bantuanmu, jika kau bertemu dengannya, tolong laporkan polisi dan beritahu aku. Ini kartu namaku, permisi." Gadis itu beranjak dari sana. Derap langkah kakinya yang dibalut _boot _selutut bergema di alas jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kazune hanya mengerutkan dahi memandang kepergian gadis yang memang sama sekali tidak diundang itu. Ia membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas sebuah kartu nama yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Karasuma Rika."

.

Kazune tahu bahwa Kazusa pasti akan mengamuk seperti yang terjadi seminggu lalu saat ia pulang terlambat tanpa ijin, melewatkan makan malam dan tidak membawa 'hadiah' apapun untuk adiknya itu. Sehingga kali ini, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membawakan setidaknya satu kotak penuh _cake _untuknya.

Baru saja akan memasuki sebuah toko roti, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat seseorang bermantel cokelat kelabu berdiri di depan kaca toko roti yang akan ia masuki. Dilihat dari bagian wajah dan rambutnya, ia seperti seorang lelaki. Tapi kalau dari postur tubuhnya, ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Mengendikkan bahu—merasa itu bukanlah urusannya, Kazune berjalan melewatinya dan membuka pintu kaca itu sampai matanya menangkap sepasang iris giok yang ditutupi kacamata hitam yang tengah memandang sendu kedalam toko roti.

"Kau Hanazono?" Dan ia merasa pertanyaan itu meluncur sendiri dari mulutnya. Orang itu terkesiap dan ia bersiap untuk segera lari tapi itu sebelum Kazune dapat meraih pergelangan tangannya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara dan aku bukan polisi atau orang yang akan melaporkanmu pada mereka."

Ia dapat merasakan rasa lega yang orang itu tunjukkan lalu Kazune menarik tangannya ke dalam toko roti. Dari sikapnya, ia semakin yakin kalau gadis itu adalah Hanazono Karin. "Bukankah kau—"

"Ya," Kazune memotong perkataan gadis itu, "Aku yang kemarin."

"Ah ya, benar, aku takkan bisa melupakan rambut pirangmu Kujyou-_san,"_ Karin tersenyum kecil, "Terimakasih banyak atas kebaikan hatimu dan adikmu untuk tidak melaporkanku—tapi, aku tak lagi mencuri kok! Aku sudah berjanji pada kalian bukan? Setidaknya... hari ini aku mencoba mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak untukku."

Kazune bergumam singkat sambil meraih sebuah nampan putih yang disodorkan oleh seorang wanita yang berdiri di bagian kasir. Ia meraih sebuah penjepit dan menjepit sebuah _cheese-cake _di salah satu rak dimana berbagai jenis roti khas musim-gugur-menjelang-musim-dingin tersusun berderet-deret. "Pekerjaan apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku... mencoba menyembunyikan identitasku dengan menyamar seperti seorang lelaki—memang berhasil, tapi, karena aku masih di bawah umur, kafe itu menolakku untuk bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan disana," terang Karin.

"Hanazono, berapa umurmu sebenarnya?" tanya Kazune lagi tapi kini pandangannya tertuju pada Karin—bukan lagi pada tumpukan _cheese-cake _yang ia beli—kesukaan Kazusa. Gadis di depannya mengangkat alis sekilas, "Hm? Aku masih berumur enam belas tahun."

"Kau apa?!" Kazune berseru terkejut, lelaki itu tak pernah menyangka akan ada seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun yang keluarganya terlilit hutang dan harus menjadi pencuri dan menjadi buronan hampir satu prefektur, "Umurmu masih enam belas! Kenapa tidak sekolah? Dasar bodoh!" Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu meninju bahu Kazune sehingga lelaki itu meringis, "Sudah kubilang, aku tak punya uang! Kalau saja ada, tentunya aku ingin sekolah dan aku tak mau jadi pencuri!"

Kazune mengomel tak jelas sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan berucap, "Ambillah roti yang kau mau untukmu dan bibimu." Ia sempat melihat Karin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tapi sebelum gadis itu sempat mengajukan protes, Kazune kembali menyelanya, "Ambil saja."

.

"S-semuanya... tiga ribu lima ratus yen." Karin tahu gadis yang berada di kasir berbeda dengan wanita yang tadi menyambut mereka saat memasuki toko. Gadis ini tentunya lebih muda. Rambutnya berwarna _tosca _dan ia mempunyai sepasang manik _hazel _selembut madu yang menawan. _Mungkin yang tadi itu ibunya..._

Kazune menyerahkan beberapa lembar ribuan yen, "Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, bukan?" tanyanya tajam. Dan saat itu pula, jemari gadis bersurai _tosca _di depannya gemetar dan matanya menyorotkan rasa takut. "A-aku... aku... ya-yah... mungkin h-hanya sedikit..." jawabnya tersendat-sendat. Siapa yang takkan takut kalau kau dipelototi sorot mata yang begitu tajam seakan bisa membunuhmu kapan saja kala kau lengah?

Karin melebarkan matanya dan buru-buru membenahi topi yang menutupi hampir tiga perempat surai _brunette _nya. "Ma-maafkan aku! A-aku sangat lancang! Ini... ini a-akan jadi rahasia, a-aku bersumpah!" seru sang gadis bersurai _tosca _sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. Kazune menatapnya datar lalu menanggapinya dengan bergumam tak jelas sambil meraih kotak merah _maroon _berisi roti yang diserahkan gadis itu lalu berbalik ke arah pintu keluar.

Karin meringis melihat tatapan takut yang disorotkan oleh mata gadis itu. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan, "Maaf... a-aku tahu, seharusnya, seorang p-pencuri tak diperbolehkan masuk kesini..."

Gadis bersurai _tosca _yang mulanya menunduk itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu buru-buru menggeleng, "Ti-tidak! Tidak seperti itu sama sekali Ha-Hanazono-_san!_ Banyak gosip buruk tentangmu diluar sana, tapi aku tahu, kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu! Pasti kau punya alasan kenapa kau mencuri! La-lagipula, toko roti keluargaku ini terbuka untuk semua orang!"

"Aku bersumpah, a-aku tak mengam—"

"Iya! Aku tahu. Aku percaya pada Hanazono-_san. _Nah, cepat, pacarmu tadi sudah setengah jalan didepanmu..." dan Karin membelalak tak percaya saat ia melihat gadis bersurai _tosca _itu tersenyum manis padanya tapi sedetik kemudian ia berseru kaget.

"Pacar?! Pacar?! Siapa yang pacarku?! Dia... d-dia bukan pacarku!" Gadis _tosca _itu terkekeh-kekeh lalu mengangguk, "Begitukah? _Ara, _padahal kalian terlihat sangat cocok. Nah, terimakasih sudah berkunjung, datanglah kapanpun kau mau!" katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan.

.

"Putri dari keluarga Yii di toko roti tadi sangat baik," gumam Karin sambil menggigit ujung roti belutnya. Ia memandang langit-langit apartemen sederhana miliknya dan bibinya. Kalau dihitung, sudah ada tiga orang yang begitu baik padanya dan sama sekali tak peduli dengan riwayatnya yang pernah mencuri. Kujyou Kazusa, walau hanya bertemu sekali, Karin yakin gadis itu sangatlah baik. Kujyou Kazune, walau sikapnya dingin dan kata-katanya agak kasar, lelaki itu memergokinya dua kali mencuri dan sama sekali tak melaporkannya. Dan yang terakhir—"Aah! Aku lupa menanyakan nama putri dari keluarga Yii tadi! Aku harus berkunjung ke toko rotinya lagi besok!"

Karin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ia mengomel tak jelas karena ia merasa dirinya begitu ceroboh. Gadis di toko roti tadi begitu baik padanya dan Karin hanya tahu marganya? Itu sangat tak sopan!

Gadis bersurai _brunette _itu melirik sebuah tas selempang berwarna karamel yang ia curi tempo hari lalu—hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Kazune dan Kazusa. dan karena ucapan Kazusa waktu itu, ia menjadi sedikit ragu untuk membuka tas milik seorang gadis muda yang dulu sampai mengejarnya sehingga ia harus berlari diatas atap mobil dan masuk ke mobil milik keluarga Kujyou. Memang yang ia inginkan hanya uang untuk membantu bibinya—sampai jam selarut inipun wanita itu belum pulang juga.

"Aku harus mengembalikan ini besok..." gumamnya sambil menaruh tas itu diatas meja di sudut ruangan. Tapi, sesuatu bergemerincing dari dalam tas itu sehingga ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjatuh dari dalam tas itu. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin kaca sederhana di bagian ujungnya—sederhana tapi cukup indah. Karin menghela nafas menyesal. Bagaimana kalau kalung ini sangatlah penting bagi gadis yang waktu itu?

"Ini benar-benar harus kukembalikan besok pagi. Seluruhnya."

.

Seperti biasa. Jaket kelabu yang selalu ia pakai setiap musim gugur dan musim dingin setiap tahunnya, kacamata besar hitam, dan topi—untuk menyembunyikan rambut panjangnya. Karin menyusuri sisi kota sampai ia tiba di sebuah kantor polisi—tentunya ia tahu kalau saja polisi menemukan identitas aslinya, ia sama saja dengan menggali kuburannya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana kalau tas ini benar-benar penting bagi pemiliknya? Dan akhirnya ia beranjak dari apartemennya itu tanpa menyadari sebuah benda terpenting terjatuh diatas lantai.

.

"Aku ingin meminta anda menemukan pemilik tas ini," ucapnya pada salah satu polisi yang berjaga disana. Lelaki paruh baya itu mengamat-amatinya sampai akhirnya mengangguk.

"Dan dimana tepatnya kau menemukannya nak?" tanyanya. Karin membenahi topinya, "Di dekat stasiun—di peron kedatangan."

"Berarti kau dari daerah lain? Darimana?"

_Kami-sama, tak bisakah pak tua ini berhenti menanyaiku seakan dia tahu kalau akulah yang mencuri tas ini dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya?_

"Dari Osaka."

"Benarkah? Jauh sekali! Apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo? Ah, benar juga, ini musim liburan, benar begitu bukan nak?" tanya petugas itu. Karin hanya mengangguk dan bergumam tak jelas. "Kau baik sekali. Jarang ada orang yang masih pelajar mau bertindak jujur. Ah, tak ada yang hilang bukan?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku menemukannya sudah seperti ini." _Kurasa aku akan lebih cocok menjadi seorang aktris yang bermain di berbagai film dan _dorama.

"Baiklah, akan kami coba temukan pemiliknya. Terimakasih nak, belajarlah yang rajin di sekolah!" Karin mendumel tak jelas saat pria setengah baya itu tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya cukup keras—seakan dia adalah anak sekolah dasar yang mendapat banyak petuah.

_Asal dia tak mengetahui identitas asliku, maka tak begitu masalah..._

_._

Musim dingin memang benar-benar sudah dekat. Karin tak dapat sabar menantikan datangnya butiran kristal pertama yang jatuh dari langit. Salju memang indah, tapi dapat mematikan bila datangnya bersamaan dalam jumlah raksasa yang berton-ton beratnya. Dan kali ini, ia merasa bahwa ia harus membeli mantel baru—mantel cokelat ini tak dapat bertahan di musim dingin. Dan tetap satu yang menjadi kendala. Uang. Hanya uang.

Gadis itu—masih dengan dandanan anak lelakinya—duduk disalah satu bangku di taman kota sambil menerawang. Ia bertanya-tanya. Kalau saja kedua orang tuanya masih ada, akankah ia hidup bahagia dengan kebutuhan yang tercukupi? Ia pasti bisa sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya, berbahagia. Bukannya mencari uang agar nyawa bibinya tak terancam macam ini. Maksudnya, ia bersyukur _Kami-sama _masih memberinya seorang bibi yang bersedia menampungnya. Hanya saja, sesekali, kala ia melihat beberapa orang berseragam sekolah di pagi hari, atau melihat Kazune atau Kazusa, ia ingin merasakan rasanya berada di sekolah, bertemu dengan banyak teman sepataranmu.

"Ah, kau kah Hanazono-_san?"_ Karin mendongak dan ia tersenyum melihat sosok bersurai _tosca _dengan iris _hazel_nya yang lebih lembut dari madu menatapnya. Ia berdiri lalu mengangguk. Gadis _tosca _itu tersenyum lebar lalu keduanya kembali duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau darimana Yii-_san?"_ tanya Karin.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit mengangkat alis, "Kau tahu nama keluargaku?"

"Er, aku melihatnya di papan yang terpajang di depan toko rotimu kemarin. Ja-jangan salah sangka aku menguntitmu dan keluargamu atau apa," ucap Karin. Gadis di depannya melongo lalu kemudian tertawa cukup keras. "Benar juga! Ha! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali! Aku Miyon Yii, dari toko roti keluarga Yii, salam kenal Hanazono Karin!"

Karin mengangguk lalu menggigit bibirnya, "Apa tak masalah kau ada bersama seorang pencuri disini?"

Miyon mengerutkan dahi lalu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Siapa yang bilang aku tak boleh duduk dan mengobrol bersamamu? Kau harus cerita kenapa kau menjadi seorang pencuri Karin! Kau tahu? Hampir satu prefektur mengenalimu dan mengejarmu! Yah, mungkin kalau kau mengambil dari orang-orang kaya mereka takkan sadar, tapi tentunya ada beberapa orang yang punya masalah tersendiri dengan tindakanmu ini!"

Karin mengangguk lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Miyon. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Miyon mengangguk-angguk paham. "Dimana bibimu bekerja?" tanyanya.

"Di sebuah warung teh. Ia sering tak pulang karena warung teh itu melayani dua puluh empat jam. Tapi tetap saja, sekeras apapun kami berusaha agar dapat melunasi hutang, _yakuza-yakuza _itu tetap menaikkan bunganya per bulan. Aku harus bekerja, aku tahu itu. Tapi tak ada satupun yang mau memperkerjakan anak di bawah umur," ucap Karin.

Miyon terdiam. Ia tak berkata apapun selama beberapa setik sebelum akhirnya ia menepuk tangannya sekali dengan cukup keras sehingga Karin menoleh kearahnya, "Kau bisa kerja di toko rotiku!"

Karin menganga dengan manik gioknya yang membola, "Kau... gila..."

"_Mou!"_ Miyon berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang, "Ayolah, ini ide bagus! Keluargaku akan sangat senang mendapat karyawan baru karena memang kami kekurangan karyawan. Apalagi saat malam natal dan tahun baru nanti! Toko akan sangat ramai sehingga kami pasti butuh bantuan lebih. Ayolah Karin, kau mau kan? Gajinya per bulan akan kami bicarakan tapi aku jamin itu adalah standar—bahkan mungkin bisa lebih dari standar!"

"A-aku... aku mau..." bisik Karin, "Tapi... apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang-orang tahu identitasku? Haruskah aku tetap menyamar sebagai seorang lelaki?"

Miyon tertawa kecil lalu mengambil sesuatu dalam tas selempangnya dan menarik topi yang dipakai Karin sehingga topi itu terlepas dan surai _brunette _nya yang panjang tergerai bebas. Gadis itu lalu menguncir _pony-tail _rambut Karin ke sisi kiri dan memakaikannya sebuah kacamata bulat besar—beberapa orang memang akan terlihat aneh bila memakainya, tapi Karin terlihat dua kali lebih manis.

"Nah! Untung aku baru saja membeli semua ini! Firasatku memang tak pernah salah kalau aku memang membutuhkan berbagai aksesoris ini! Ini semua untukmu. Kujamin, takkan ada yang bisa menyadari siapa kau sebenarnya!" seru Miyon sambil menyerahkan sebuah cermin lipat, "Sesekali, tampillah lebih feminim."

Karin terperangah dan ia menatap Miyon lalu langsung menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan, "Terimakasih... terimakasih banyak, terimakasih banyak! Aku akan bekerja dengan baik! Aku janji! Jika sudah punya uang banyak nanti, aku akan mengganti semua ini!"

"_Yare-yare!_ Sudahlah. Nah, nah, ayo ke toko roti dan kita utarakan ini pada orangtuaku. Lalu kita ke rumahmu dan memberitahu ini pada bibimu. Semuanya akan berjalan mudah-mudah saja!"

.

.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Author's Note:

Saya... bejat. Saya bejaaaatt! Maaf karena baru updet, fic ini pasti sudah jamuran ya(?) haish, semoga chap ini sedikit memuaskan readers, saya memang payah dalam kekonsistenan! Memang sudah dalam proses, tapi prosesnya itu lho yang gak pernah selesai karena berbagai halangan! Hari ini saya tekad merampungkan semuanya! *lumayan, malam minggu bisa untuk ngetik* #gakpunyapacar,alasannyagituajabiargakkeliatankere :p

Nah, gimana chapter ini? Untuk ke depan, plot sudah ada. Sebenarnya ada kesenjangan sosial ya di fic ini. Mencuri tapi gak ditahan. Ya gimana, saya kasian sama Karin-_chan_ nya. Eh, eh, dulu saya punya pikiran ni fic bakal discontinued dan akan saya delete. Tapi melihat readers yang sepertinya sangat ingin tahu kelanjutannya, maka saya lanjutkan. Saya juga gak tega kalo fic ini terbengkalai begitu saja.

Dulu, saya punya rencana mau bikin mereka jadi agen mata-mata aja. Jauh lebih keren kalo kemana-mana bawa-bawa pistol gitu. Tapi temanya pasti berat dan saya gak mampu nulisnya—juga saya gak bakat dalam _genre adventure, action_ dan adegan darah-darahan. Saya malah takut sendiri #waks.-. Saya orangnya cukup mellow, jadi maklum saja ya kalau fic-fic saya yang lain juga lebih cenderung ke tema percintaan fluff.

Pendapat taruh di kolom review ya, semua jenis diterima, tapi pelis, mohon maklumnya bahwa saya pastinya takkan bisa updet dalam waktu dekat karena awal November _try out _persiapan UN sudah dimulai.

Oke, bales repiu dulu. Saya akan membalas bagi readers yang gak login. Yang login, cek PM, ne? Tapi maaf lho kalo ada yamng kelewatan...

**Jamilah: **Maap ya gak bisa kilat, tapi tetep lanjut nih! Makasih banyak!

**Dci: ** Sudah lanjut~!

**Guest: **Pastinya lanjut, saya gak tega sama fic nya sendiri *puk,puk* maaf ya gak bisa kilat, otak sama waktu gak bisa kompromi(?) Aih, makasih ya, tapi kalo soal jadi senior, saya itu masih jauh dari kata sempurna, hehe :3 ganbatte mo, arigato!

**Guest: **Sangat mohon maaf karena chap 2 jauh sekali intervalnya, tapi ini akan tetap dilanjutkan. Ganbatte mo!

**Andien Hanazono: ** Haha, makasi banyak ya, maaf chap 2 baru bisa updet sekarang, saya memang payah -_- ganbatte mo!

**Yu: ** Pasti dilanjut kok, arigato!

**Dhica: **Ah, makasih banyak ya. Nah, ini baru bisa updet, maaf banget lho. Arigato sudah mereview!

**Nuri: ** Haha, iya, ini dah updet tapi maaf ya, jaraknya waktu jauh sekali... gak kok, Karin gak nyuri lagi. Nanti konfliknya berkembang. Arigato!

**Alya: **Mwo? Kazune nyuri apaan? Nyuri hatiku ajaaa~~ #apabanget Haha,, iya, arigatoo!

**fanTAOstics: **iya, ni dah dilanjut. Yakuza itu bahasa jepang untuk preman atau perampok gitu lhoo,, hehe,, arigato sudah mereview!

**Niza: **iya, makasi banyak ya, chap 2 done!

**Sanjaya: **Yap, ini dah lanjut! Semoga puas ya~!

**Andien Hanazono: ** Iya, nih, saya tugasnya bejibun. Ngetik chap dua aja pas UTS hari terakhir lho #maksa Maaf ya, kalao terlalu lama. Tapi pasti lanjut kok! Arigato atas semangatnya!

Chap 2 done! Maafkan segala kekurangan fic maupun author, tinggalkan review di tempatnya ya(?) maaf sekali lagi bila chap 3 agak lemot, tapi pasti akan tetap lanjut. Arigato gozaimasu!

.

.

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12

Sabtu, 02 Nopember 2013


	3. Work At Yii's Bakery

**Kamichama Karin © Koge-Donbo**

**Fic © Haruka Hitomi 12**

**Warning: semi-OOC, typo(s), AU**

**.**

**Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...**

**_The Thief of Love_**

* * *

.

Karin bersumpah ia takkan mengecewakan Miyon. Gadis dari keluarga campuran Korea-Jepang itu sudah sangat berbaik hati padanya dan bibinya. Setidaknya, menjadi pegawai di sebuah toko roti jauh lebih baik dibanding mencuri. Bibinya juga sudah memberi ijin Karin untuk bekerja disana—memang itu jauh lebih baik. Ya, sangat baik.

Pagi ini, gadis dengan manik giok secerah batu zamrud itu tak lagi keluar bersama jaket cokelat kelabu melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Tapi sebuah blus putih dengan celana _jeans_ dan jaket putih—mengingat ini masih musim gugur tapi setidaknya ia tak melekat lagi dengan warna cokelat kelabu itu. Rambut cokelat krimnya diikat dengan pita pemberian Miyon dan gadis itu selalu berusaha agar poninya selalu menutupi wajah—ditambah sebuah kacamata besar pemberian Miyon juga—_voila, _dengan begini, Karin yakin takkan ada yang bisa mengenalinya sebagai Hanazono Karin.

Kini ia mampu berjalan tenang di sepanjang jalan dan benar saja. Tak ada yang mampu mengenalinya. Karin benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia harus sekali lagi berterimakasih pada Miyon. Tak butuh lima belas menit, gadis sampai di depan toko roti keluarga Yii. Aroma roti di pagi hari menguar bahkan sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengantri di depan toko.

"_Ohayou!"_ Miyon berseru dari jauh. Karin mengulas sebuah senyum lebar dan balas melambai lalu berlari kecil kearahnya yang berdiri di belakang sebuah meja kecil di depan toko dengan berbagai bungkusan roti berjejer rapi. "Siap untuk hari pertama bekerja?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Karin.

"Ibuku masih di dapur—membuat roti baru. Dan ayahku ke Hiroshima semalam—menemani nenekku. Tak apa kan kalau kita kerja hanya berdua di depan?" tanya Miyon.

Karin mengangguk, "Tidak apa. Baiklah! Yosh! Ayo mulai!" Miyon mengerjap sejenak lalu terkekeh dan menyodorkan sebuah celemek putih.

"Pakailah. Ini celemek milik toko roti kami yang disediakan untuk pegawai."

.

Lelaki itu menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan menurunkan pula sedikit kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada dua orang gadis di sisi jalan—di depan sebuah toko roti milik keluarga Yii yang terkenal di Tokyo. Ia memperhatikan salah satunya—_gadis berkacamata yangbenar-benar manis dan menarik, _pikirnya. Sedetik kemudian, bibirnya membentuk seulas seringai tipis. _Mata yang tersenyum itu, hanya dia yang bisa memilikinya, tak mungkin aku salah orang._

Ia mematikan mesin _lamborghini_ hitam miliknya dan memainkan kunci itu di jemarinya. Matanya berkilat menyiratkan sesuatu. _Lebih baik aku turun dan memastikannya._

"_Sumimasen,"_ lelaki itu berucap dan dengan ajaibnya, barisan pelanggang yang tadinya berteriak-teriak minta dilayani segera hening seketika dan membukakan jalan untuk sang pemuda—beberapa gadis malah menatapnya dengan sorot mata kagum dan beberapa malah ada yang berteriak histeris. Karin memicingkan matanya melihat sosok pemuda itu. Sumpah, matanya pernah menangkap sosok itu sebelum ini.

"I-itu... Jin Kuga. T-tak mungkin dia ada di tokoku!" bisik Miyon pada Karin. Karin mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap pemuda beriris _onyx _yang sudah berdiri dengan cengiran riang di depan mereka berdua. "Memang siapa itu Jin Kuga?" Miyon menepuk dahinya keras sambil mendumel dan ia lalu menatap sang pemuda.

"Ma-maaf... K-Kuga-_san, _saya harus memberitahu _partner _saya sesuatu..." ucap Miyon pelan. Sang pemuda hanya terkekeh sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Silahkan, aku tak keberatan menunggu beberapa menit."

"A-ah, ini hanya untuk beberapa detik! Sebentar!" Miyon buru-buru membalik badan Karin, "Kau tak pernah menonton televisi?"

Karin menggeleng. Ia dan bibinya tak punya televisi dan ia rasa ia tak butuh benda itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanya uang untuk melunasi hutang bibinya. _Memang sepenting apa Jin Kuga itu?_ Miyon lagi-lagi menepuk dahinya. "Dia itu bintang idola baru! Lagunya melesat tinggi di tangga lagu dalam dua minggu ini! Selain tampan dan keren, ia juga sangat baik dan sopan, bahkan pada fans sekalipun!"

"Oh, begitu. Apa kau fans-nya?"

"Sangat! Ehem, baiklah. J-Jin Kuga-_san, _apa yang anda butuhkan dari toko roti kami?" Miyon kembali berbalik menghadap Jin dan menyambutnya dengan senyum. Jin balas tersenyum singkat lalu terkekeh. "Aku pesan satu dari semua jenis rotinya. Ini uangnya."

Miyon membelalakkan mata melihat dua lembar lima puluh ribu yen, "Ini terlalu ba—"

"Ambil saja kembaliannya. Nah, itu tadi pesananku. Tolong cepat ya, aku ada pemotretan setelah ini. Ah ya, satu lagi, jangan terlalu formal saat memanggilku, _ne?_"

Miyon langsung mengangguk sigap, "Y-ya! Baik! Segera! Karin-_chan! _Ambilkan ya—i_kuzou!"_ Karin mengangguk lalu berlari kecil ke dalam dan mengambil roti. Gadis itu sedikit merasa risih karena ia merasa sepasang mata terus menatapnya—dan itu dari luar toko. Padahal dihalangi oleh sebuah kaca blok tapi tatapan itu terasa sangat intens kearahnya. Nama Jin Kuga juga tak asing dalam benaknya. _Mungkin dulu aku pernah tak sengaja bertemu dengannya atau melihat posternya di jalan—dia bintang idola—atau semacamnya. Sudahlah, tak begitu penting,_ pikir Karin sambil sedikit menggigit bibirnya.

"_A-ano, _ini roti pesanan anda Kuga-_san_," Karin menyerahkan kotak merah _maroon _itu pada Jin sambil tetap menjaga senyumnya—bagaimanapun ia harus ramah pada setiap pelanggan. Tapi, kalimat yang dilontarkan Jin Kuga setelahnya mendadak membuatnya mengerti.

"Ya. _Arigato gozaimasu,_ _My Goddess."_ Diiringi sebuah kedipan mata yang membuat gadis-gadis disana menjerit. Laki-laki itu berjalan santai kearah mobilnya walau deretan wartawan kini sudah membuntutinya. Miyon menganga mendengar panggilan itu dan ia langsung menoleh pada Karin tapi gadis itu bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kau dengar bagaimana ia memanggilmu?! _Kami! _Kau beruntung sekali Karin-_chan!"_ seru Miyon histeris sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Karin, "Sudah kubilang, berkacamata itu manis! Dan baiknya lagi, ia tak mengenali identitas aslimu! Kurasa kau berhasil menjadi salah satu wanita yang membuatnya tertarik! Kyaa!"

Karin mengerucutkan bibir, "_Na-nani yo?!_ Aku tak kenal dia!" Miyon tertawa-tawa sambil tetap mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Karin—menganggap yang tadi bak komet Harley—datang dalam interval waktu yang sangat jauh dan langka.

'_Tak salah lagi...'_

.

Karin menangkupkan tangannya diatas meja di dalam toko roti milik keluarga Yii dan sebuah roti belut ada di genggamannya—masih sisa setengah dan entah kenapa kini ia tak tertarik untuk menghabiskan makanan penutup favoritnya itu. Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal karena ia harus mengingat lagi kenangan—ehem, aib nya—yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam jauh di memorinya.

"Kau terlihat lesu sekali," komentar Miyon yang lewat dengan nampan kosong di tangannya. Gadis itu lalu ikut duduk berseberangan dengan Karin dan memandangi gadis itu. "Sebentar lagi temanku akan datang kesini. Dia sangat tertarik waktu kuceritakan bahwa aku punya pasangan baru dalam membantu toko roti—aku mengatakan bahwa kau orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bercakap-cakap."

Karin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "_Soukka?_ Siapa namanya?"

"Dia—"

Keduanya menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Lonceng diatasnya berdenting sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Senyum Miyon terkembang dan ia segera menyambut seorang gadis bersurai _indigo _yang berdiri di pintu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Kemarilah Himeka-_chan!"_ seru Miyon sambil menarik tangan gadis itu. Ia duduk di bangku diantara Karin dan Miyon lalu menatap Karin.

"Inikah orangnya?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang lembut. Miyon mengangguk semangat.

"Na-namaku..." Karin sudah berpikir untuk memalsukan namanya. Tapi nama apa? "Panggil saja... Rincchan." Bodoh. Karin tahu itu. Ia mendumel dalam hati melihat reaksi Miyon yang tertawa-tawa dengan pilihan namanya yang terlalu simpel dan terdengar aneh. Gadis bersurai _indigo _disampingnya—yang tampaknya tak mengerti malah tersenyum.

"Aku Kujyou Himeka. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. _Aku teman sekolah Miyon di sekolah khusus wanita di Tokyo."

"_Yoroshi—nani?! _'Kujyou'?!" Karin menatap gadis itu dengan mata membelalak lebar. Himeka mengerjap sejenak lalu mengangguk. "A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Miyon menatap Karin tak mengerti.

"_Ano, _apa kau kenal Kujyou Kazune dan Kujyou Kazusa?" tanya Karin lagi—kali ini lebih hati-hati. Himeka mengangkat alisnya lalu mengangguk—masih dengan senyum di wajah manisnya ia berucap, "Ya. Tentu saja. Mereka berdua sepupuku."

Karin menatap Himeka dengan mulut setengah terbuka—tak percaya. Miyon masih mempertahankan tatapan bingungnya yang ditujukan pada Karin. "Kau ingat lelaki yang datang bersamaku kemarin malam Miyon?" tanya Karin—beralih pada Miyon. Gadis itu berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Itu Kujyou Kazune."

"Aah!" Gadis dari keluarga Yii itu memekik sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. "Andai saja aku tahu! Himeka-_chan, _kau tak pernah menceritakan sepupumu terlalu sering! _Kami-sama, _kemarin tatapan matanya sangat menyeramkan! Kalau saja kutahu dia sepupumu, pasti akan langsung kuomeli!"

Himeka mengendikkan bahunya, "Mana aku tahu kalau kau ingin tahu? Miyon tak pernah bertanya apa-apa soal mereka padaku—lagipula, aku jarang bertemu mereka akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin nanti, saat natal." Miyon mengomel sendiri dan akhirnya ia beradu mulut dengan Himeka.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, Rincchan."—Miyon kembali tergelak dan Karin memandangnya sebal. "Kenapa kau bekerja di toko roti milik keluarga Yii—aku heran kau tahan dengan anak perempuan semata wayangnya," Himeka melirik Miyon dengan tatapan isengnya dan Miyon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu memeletkan lidahnya kearah Himeka.

"Y-yah... membantu keuangan keluarga... mungkin?" ujar Karin sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya. Himeka mengangguk dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'O'. Lalu gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Karin.

"_N-nani?" _tanya Karin—sedikit gugup karena mata cokelat Himeka memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau _minus _berapa Rincchan?" tanya Himeka dan Karin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"_Etto... _yang k-kanan _minus _dua setengah dan yang kiri _minus _satu," jawab Karin asal. Himeka mengangguk-angguk lalu masih tetap mempertahankan tatapan ingin tahunya. "Berarti wajib menggunakan kacamatanya? Sayang sekali, padahal manik giokmu itu cantik sekali lho. Ah ya, kenapa menutupi wajahmu dengan poni? Kau cantik kalau tidak terlalu menutupi wajahmu dengan poni, menurutku..."

Karin melebarkan matanya.

"Sudahlah Himeka-_chan, _hal itu ti-tidak terlalu penting kan? Ayo obrolkan hal lainnya. Kau ada rencana kemana selama liburan natal dan tahun baru ini?" tanya Miyon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Himeka mengangkat alis lalu tersenyum, "Entahlah. Bagaimana kalau pesta menginap disini lagi Miyon?" Miyon melebarkan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat-cepat, "Jangan disini! Terakhir kali disini, kita nyaris meledakkan oven!" serunya.

"Bagaimana kalau ditempat Rincchan?"

"Ha? A-aku?" Karin menunjuk dirinya sendiri bingung. Miyon langsung menggeleng, "Jangan. Rumah Rincchan dipakai untuk acara keluarganya yang lain. Tidak usah pesta menginap atau apapun itu," kata Miyon jengah. Himeka menghela nafas lalu menatap Miyon dengan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang menuju ke bawah—terlihat kecewa dan butuh saran lain.

Tapi akhirnya gadis itu berdeham sejenak untuk mengembalikan suasana dan melipat tangannya diatas meja—saat itu Karin tahu bahwa gadis itu bukan gadis sembarangan—tapi seorang gadis yang cerdas dan berpendidikan yang punya caranya sendiri dalam meng-_handle _sebuah masalah—namun kadang-kadang bisa lepas kendali dan berbuat hal-hal konyol dan kekanakan juga.

"Kalian baru selesai memulai penjualan natal pertama ya? Kau bilang ada roti jenis baru?" tanyanya dan Miyon mengangguk.

"Ya dan semua itu sangat melelahkan. Tapi aku bersyukur karena rotinya sagat laris manis. Dengan begini, natal dan tahun baru nanti, penjualan akan semakin meningkat!" seru putri dari keluarga Yii itu berapi-api. "Ini juga berkat Rincchan yang membantuku—kalau aku sendirian, aku pasti akan kewalahan dan—oh, oh! Kau tahu Himeka? Tadi Jin Kuga—idola terkenal itu datang kesini!"

Himeka terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu mengembalikan ekspresinya, "Benarkah? Kalian beruntung sekali! Dia membeli roti natal juga?"

Karin mengangguk, "Ya, begitulah... apakah dia seterkenal itu?"

Himeka mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah _website_, "Tentu saja! Posternya ada dimana-mana, albumnya sudah terjual hampir seratus ribu cetak di seluruh Jepang, ia sudah dikontrak banyak perusahaan iklan, ia juga banyak sekali ditawari pemotretan majalah dan katanya seorang sutradara terkenal akan menawarinya bermain di sebuah film! _Dorama _dimana ia menjadi pemeran utama saja sudah mencapai tiga. Fansnya di Jepang—apalagi di Tokyo sangat banyak—hampir tiga perempat gadis-gadis di Jepang adalah fansnya dan setengah dari mereka melakukan banyak taruhan dan lomba hanya untuk memenangkan seorang Jin Kuga."

Karin membulatkan mulutnya mendengar seluruh fakta itu. Miyon mengangguk-angguk sebelum berucap, "Keren kan? Lagunya memang bagus dan orangnya ramah. Tak salah ia punya banyak penggemar. Tapi mereka itu berlebihan. Itu bukan hal yang terlalu bagus. Saat kau mencintai seseorang, tapi orang itu tak terjangkau olehmu, kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Himeka mengangguk mengiyakan sambil kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya.

"Menyakiti diri sendiri eh?" Himeka bergumam sambil menumpukan dagunya diatas kedua telapak tangannya yang ditekuk diatas meja. Ia memejamkan matanya dan terseyum kecil. "Itu memang seperti kita hanyalah sebuah titik kecil yang tak berarti. Sebuah serbuk debu yang bisa ditiup kapanpun dengan mudahnya. Itu memang menyakitkan."

"Kau punya pengalaman cinta yang serupa Himeka-_san?"_ tanya Karin. Himeka mengangguk singkat lalu menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinganya.

"Aku menyerah. Aku takkan mengejarnya lagi. Aku hanya seorang penganggu—aku tahu itu. Dia pantas dapat yang lebih baik dariku." Miyon menghela nafas lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Himeka, "Itu sudah nyaris setahun yang lalu. Sudah sepatutnya kau melupakannya, bukankah begitu?"

"Itu benar," timpal Himeka lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Lelaki brengsek seperti dia, itu sangatlah tak wajar bila aku masih menaksirnya." Karin menggeser kursinya lalu menepuk bahu Himeka dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"_Ganbatte!"_

.

Karin merasa ia terlalu banyak menghela nafas setelah perjalanan pulang. Gadis itu memang melepas kacamatanya tapi tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya yang panjang—sehingga orang lain tetap tak bisa mengenali wajahnya—dan hal itu membuat auranya terasa sedikit seram. Sebenarnya gadis itu sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ia senang hari ini bisa mengobrol dengan Himeka dan hari pertamanya bekerja—pekerjaan normal—juga sangat lancar—bahkan keuntungan toko roti Miyon tadi bisa melonjak dua kali lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal hatinya. Seorang lelaki dengan manik _onyx _bagaikan kucing hitam dengan surai gelapnya dan memang ia sangat mempesona.

Kapan ia pernah bertemu lelaki itu? Dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan pria itu padanya tadi, tak salah lagi, ia memang pernah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang dulu juga menjulukinya dengan hal yang sama. Sudah sangat dulu, dulu sekali. Tapi kapan dan dimana?

"Hanazono."

Gadis itu mendongak kaget dan ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya—nyaris saja ia menabrak seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depannya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Hai lagi, Kujyou-_san. _Ah, terimakasih atas roti yang kemarin."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

"_Ne, _aku bertemu sepupumu. Himeka bukan?" tanya Karin lagi dan Kazune lagi-lagi mengangguk—tapi setelahnya ia balik bertanya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dia teman sekolah Miyon dan tadi saat toko sudah hampir tutup, kami bertiga duduk dan berbincang."

"Oh."

Suasana menghening. Mereka yang sedang berada di trotoar hanya bisa mendengar suara orang lain yang sedang lewat dan bisingnya Tokyo menjelang malam. "Kau darimana?" tanya Kazune membuka percakapan lagi.

"Aku kemana itu bukan urusanmu kan?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja. Cerewet."

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Bekerja. Bekerja di toko roti milik keluarga Yii." Tampak sekilas Kujyou Kazune mengerutkan dahinya sebelum lelaki itu berhasil mengembalikan topeng dinginnya. Tapi kalimat selanjutnya membuat Karin menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Ini hampir malam. Kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

.

Gadis itu merasa dirinya adalah gadis paling bodoh dan konyol di dunia. Kazune memang membawanya ke sebuah kafe di pusat kota setelah sebelumnya mereka sempat berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah salah satu restoran termahal di kota yang membuat Karin menjerit histeris. Tapi kini ia sudah duduk bersebelahan dengan Kazune dan Kazusa—Kujyou Kazusa—yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya di sebuah kafe dimana di depan masing-masing mereka kini juga sudah ada makanan milik masing-masing.

Mulanya ia mengira Kazune hanya akan bersamanya sehingga ia mati-matian menjaga degup jantungnya yang tak karuan. Ternyata mereka bersama Kazusa.

"Kalau kau ganti rencana, kenapa tidak memberitahu?" tanya Kazune pada Kazusa sewot. Kazusa mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sendok kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kesal _aniki _nya. "Aku terlanjur berhenti di depan restoran itu! Kau tahu kan jaraknya dari sana sangat jauh dan berlawanan dengan kafe ini?"

"Bukankah aku sudah meninggalkan memo di pintu lemari es? Salahmu sendiri tidak membacanya. Aku ada kegiatan klub lima menit sebelum kau juga pergi untuk urusanmu sendiri, masih untung kau kuberitahu walau lewat memo."

"Aku juga buru-buru hingga aku melewatinya begitu saja. Kenapa tidak lewat ponsel hah?"

"Baterai dan pulsanya habis." Kazune mendecih mendengar pernyataan Kazusa yang terakhir kali. "Maaf ya Karin-_san, _mulanya kami akan makan di restoran itu, tapi karena jaraknya jauh dari tempat klubku maka aku ganti tujuan, tak apa kan kita makan malam disini?" tanya Kazusa.

Karin buru-buru mengangguk, "Sangat tidak apa-apa! Ini sudah berarti lebih dari cukup bagiku!" Kazusa melebarkan senyumnya dan gadis berbando kuping kelinci itu mengangguk sebelum mengangkat cangkir _ocha _nya dan meneguknya perlahan. Gadis itu lalu meraih sendok logam disisi kanan mangkoknya yang berisi sebuah sup panas.

"Aih, musim gugur begini, paling enak memakan makanan dan meminum minuman hangat," gumamnya sambil menyendokkan sesendok sup dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kazune menatap _imotou_-penggemar-kelinci-nya itu sekilas dengan raut malas lalu menyesap _black coffee_ miliknya. Karin hanya tertawa lalu meraih gelas _lemon tea _dingin miliknya dan meminumnya sebelum kembali menggigit roti belutnya. Kazune menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat Karin yang tanpa ragu meminum minuman sedingin itu di musim gugur yang nyaris menjadi musim dingin sehingga ia menatap gadis itu aneh.

"Apa kau takkan kena flu dengan minum itu? _Lemon tea _dengan tiga buah es didalamnya?"

Karin mengangkat gelasnya, "Kujamin tak akan. Daya tahan tubuhku ini lumayan kuat. Setahun aku hanya akan sakit dua sampai tiga kali saja—itupun hanya flu," jawabnya nyengir. "Lagi pula, musim gugur lebih enak kalau meminum sesuatu yang berbeda dan itu dipenuhi es—sesuai dengan musim yang semakin dingin saja kan?"

"Lalu apa saat musim panas kau akan minum _latte?"_ tanya Kazusa sambil meniup-niup sendoknya yang sudah dipenuhi sup lagi. Karin menggeleng.

"Aku biasanya akan minum _ocha _panas."

.

"Kau sekarang lebih terlihat suram dengan dandanan seperti itu, kau tahu? Tapi seingatku dulu ibumu juga lebih suka tampil dengan poni menutupi wajahnya."

Karin mendengus lalu berjalan kearah pintu sambil mengambil jaketnya, "Pasti dia melakukan itu karena memang itu hobinya, ini supaya orang-orang tak mengenaliku. Yak, _baa-san, ittekimasu!" _serunya sebelum membuka pintu—yang dibalas seruan, "Ya, hati-hati!" oleh bibinya—dan berlari keluar; siap untuk memulai hari baru.

Gadis itu memelankan langkahnya setelah ia berada di trotoar. Ingin rasanya ia lebih lama tinggal dengan bibinya itu. Tapi wanita itu selalu pulang malam—bahkan bisa sampai tak pulang—karena pekerjaannya. Paginya, memang ia akan selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari bibinya sehingga kecil kemungkinan ia akan tinggal lebih lama setelah sarapan. _Saat natal nanti, mungkin..._

"_Ohayou!_" serunya saat memasuki toko roti yang sudah dipenuhi aroma roti hangat di pagi hari itu. Gadis itu membaui aroma menggoda cokelat dan kopi itu dalam-dalam sementara sesaat kemudian aroma itu berganti menjadi aroma keju leleh menggiurkan. Miyon yang tengah membawa tumpukan roti-roti baru yang hangat tersenyum lebar sambil melambai sejenak dan meletakkan roti-roti itu di rak. Karin mengangguk singkat pada ibu Miyon yang tengah ada di meja kasir—dimana wanita itu juga balas menyapanya hangat—lalu menyusul Miyon dan membantunya meletakkan roti.

Kedua gadis itu lalu duduk di bangku dengan meja di sudut ruangan dan Miyon meraih plastik bening berhias khas natal untuk membungkus roti-roti yang akan dijual dengan harga agak lebih murah dari yang lainnya sementara Karin mengikatnya dengan pite merah _maroon _bertuliskan '_Yii's Bakery'._

"Kita kerja keras lagi hari ini,_ ne?"_ ujar Miyon dengan senyumannya, "Nanti siang kita akan membuat poster promosi untuk hari Natal. Dengan begini, orang-orang akan semakin banyak berdatangan."

Karin tersenyum sambil meraih sepotong isolasi. "Tentu saja!"

.

Kazusa Kujyou keluar dari butik yang ia masuki lima belas menit lalu. Cukup langka karena biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu sampai tiga jam keatas bila sudah berurusan dengan baju dan semacamnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang dan ia meniup keras-keras udara disekitarnya sehingga poninya sedikit terangkat karena tertiup dan uap udara bergumul di sekitarnya. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk masuk sekolah dan berkutat dengan pelajaran dibanding berjam-jam menganggur seperti ini—dah hebat sekali, tumitnya sudah mulai sakit karena terus berjalan sejak tadi. Ini memang masih pagi tapi ia sudah berhasil menjelajahi berbagai sudut Tokyo dengan naik kereta dan jalan kaki. Prestasi baru, oh wow.

Gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku di sisi taman kota dan memijat tumitnya yang serasa benar-benar sangat sakit. Kazusa lalu memandang kesekelilingnya. Daun oranye bertebaran dimana-mana. Ia mengangkat alis—semua ini rasanya monoton sekali. Lebih baik ia melihat tumpukan salju daripada dedaunan oranye yang serasa tak ada habisnya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu—tapi ia bersyukur karena sebentar lagi musim dingin datang dan tahun ajaran baru dimulai.

"_Mou, _aku lapar sekali. Apa lebih baik ke toko roti tempat Karin bekerja saja?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin aku akan dapat potongan harga dari membeli sepotong _cheesecake_." Ia memang gadis yang sangat ekonomis walau siapapun tahu harta keluarganya takkan habis sepuluh turunan.

.

Kazusa melambai kearah Karin yang ada di depan meja untuk melayani pembeli dengan seorang gadis disampingnya. Walau jarak mereka cukup jauh—karena Kazusa baru datang sehingga ia harus ada di urutan barisan yang terakhir—tapi Karin melihat lambaiannya dan balas melambai riang. Kazusa bahagia. Setidaknya teman barunya itu dapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik untuk seusianya.

Barisan itu terus maju sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya giliran Kazusa tiba.

"_Ohayou, _Kazusa!" sapa Karin dan Kazusa tersenyum lebar. Miyon menyenggol Karin—menanyakan 'Siapa itu?'

"Dia Kujyou Kazusa—kenalan baruku itu—sepupu Himeka dan adik Kujyou Kazune," bisik Karin pada Miyon kala gadis itu dengan tak sabaran memutar badan Karin dan bertanya padanya. Miyon membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu Kujyou-_san?"_ tanya Miyon ramah. Kazusa menaikkan alisnya sebelum ia bertanya.

"Kau kenal aku?"

"Kau sepupu Himeka kan? Aku teman Himeka dan juga teman Karin, mereka cerita banyak tentangmu," jawab Miyon sambil nyengir lebar. Kazusa terkekeh lalu memandang Karin yang juga hanya tersenyum menatapnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku minta _cheesecake _satu. Berapa Yii-_san? _Karin-_san?"_ tanya Kazusa sambil merogoh dompetnya yang benar-benar dipenuhi dekorasi kelinci. Karin memasukkan roti itu kedalam plastik hias lalu mengikat ujungnya dengan pita merah _maroon _sementara Miyon berusaha mengingat-ingat harga sebuah roti keju.

"Ah," ucap Miyon, "Dua ratus yen!" Kazusa mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan dua keping seratus yen dari sakunya dan setelah ia menerima rotinya itu, ia langsung melahapnya. Miyon menyadari bahwa antriannya telah habis sehingga ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi yang ada di belakangnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku bisa mati kelelahan kalau begini caranya. Baru pukul sembilan dan kita sudah menghabiskan separuh dari roti-roti yang dijual. Benar-benar laris."

Karin tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Miyon, "Itu awal yang bagus kan? Nanti sore pasti akan lebih ramai!"

Kazusa mengangkat alisnya, "Toko ini bukanya kapan? Kalian tak buka sepanjang hari?" tanyanya.

Miyon menggeleng, "Khusus natal hanya pagi dan sore. Kami akan memanggang roti baru saat dini hari dan siang hari. Harusnya masih buka sampai jam sebelas nanti. Tapi karena rotinya sudah habis, kami harus buka lagi nanti sore sambil menunggu roti baru." Kazusa mengangguk-angguk sambil melahap potongan terakhir rotinya.

"Kalian lapar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sehingga Karin dan Miyon menoleh kearahnya, "Kita bisa makan siang—atau makan pagi—aku sangat kelaparan."

.

"Aku... tidak bawa uang," ucap Miyon saat pesanannya datang. Sebuah roti bawang panas dan secangkir _decaf. _Karin juga terlihat agak ragu untuk meraih sendok untuk melahap _chicken soup _panas yang ia pesan—Kazusa bilang bahwa ia akan mentraktir mereka dan gadis itu sudah mentraktirnya dua kali! Bagaimanapun Karin merasa tak enak karena Kazusa—Kazune juga—sudah terlalu baik padanya.

Kazusa menggeleng sambil menyesap secangkir _irish _yang ia pesan, "Aku yang traktir. Santai saja. Kita rekan baru dan aku yakin kita akan akrab. Silahkan _minna."_

Miyon akhirnya mengangguk dan meraih cangkir _decaf _panasnya dan Karin pun mengikutinya dengan meraih sendoknya. Ketiganya bersikap cukup tenang saat makan. Hanya terdengar obrolan dari pengunjung lain dan suara denting garpu sendok mereka yang beradu dengan piring.

"_Gochisaosama,"_ ucap Karin setelah menyelesaikan makannya. "_Gochisaosama mo,"_ timpal Kazusa sambil meraih serbet putih di ujung meja dan membersihkan mulutnya. Miyon melirik keduanya lalu ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan _decaf _panas yang ia pesan.

"_Watashi mo...!" _serunya pada akhirnya setelah secangkir kopi panas itu habis.

"_Ano," _Karin menatap Kazusa, "Kau sudah mentraktirku dua kali Kazusa, terimakasih banyak." Gadis berbando kelinci itu mengangguk riang dengan senyum di wajahnya sehingga telinga kelinci yang ia kenakan sedikit bergerak-gerak.

"Tak masalah."

"Aku juga Kujyou-_san, _terimakasih banyak. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu dan aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu," tambah Miyon dan dibalas Kazusa dengan sebuah acungan ibu jari.

Baru saja Kazusa akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan perkataan itu terputus kala ponselnya berdering. Jadi ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Oh, _aniki," _gumamnya setelah melihat nama sang penelepon, "_Nani o, Nii-san?"_

Karin mengangkat alisnya, "Kazune?" Kazusa mengangguk.

_"Kau bisa ke Bandara Tokyo sekarang? Nishikiori datang."_

Kazusa terlihat sedikit terkejut lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membalas malas-malasan, "Haa? Si berisik itu? Jangan bilang tahun ini ia akan menginap di rumah kita lagi _Nii-san!_ Suruh saja ia menyewa apartemen atau tidur di hotel dan semacamnya."

_"Hn. Mungkin nanti. Datang sekarang Kazusa. Tak ada penolakan."_

Kazusa menggerutu kala sambungan itu diputus secara sepihak lalu ia menatap kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Temanku dari Inggris datang untuk Natal. Aku harus pergi untuk menemuinya di _airport _dengan kakakku. Tak apa kan bila kutinggal? Bagaimanapun, dia teman lamaku dan kalau _aniki _sudah memaksaku, aku tak bisa mengelak."

Karin mengangguk bersamaan dengan Miyon. "Tak masalah," ucap gadis itu setelahnya. Miyon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lagi, "Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Terimakasih Kujyou-_san!"_

Kazusa tersenyum lalu meraih tasnya dan sebelum ia keluar dari pintu kafe, ia berseru, "Panggil saja Kazusa, Miyon! Dan Karin, silahkan panggil aku dengan sufiks '—_chan'_. _Jaa minna!"_

"_Jaa ne, _Kazusa Kujyou."

.

.

TSUZUKU

* * *

Author Note:

Hai _minna, _keliatannya chap ini lebih singkat pengerjaannya dibanding yang kemaren ya. Terimakasih pada waktu dan ide lah pokoknya. _Ne, _saya gak banyak komentar soal chap ini. Karena saya bakal jarang updet, maka saya kasi bonusan seribuan kata. Semoga _readers _gak bosan ya. Gimana chapter ini? Seru, abal atau membosankan? Silahkan taruh komentar di kotak review ya.

Oke, balas repiu dulu ne. Seperti biasa, saya akan balas yang gak login. Yang loin, cek PM. Tapi maaf lho ya, kalo ada yang kelewat, nanti silahkan protes. Saya orangnya memang lumayan teledor #ditimpuk

**Kirei: **gomen, kalo kelamaan. Tapi ini dah lanjut. Arigato!

**Syofalira: **jiwa-jiwa sensitif(?) haha. Ne, arigato gozaimasu. Ganbatte mo!

**Guest: **sudah next~! Ganbatte mo, arigatoo...!

**Kujyou Angelita: **ini sudah kilat belom? Kalo belum maaf yaaa... arigato!

**Sabaku indri: **haha,, oke, ini sudah termasuk kilat? Maaf sekali kalau belum ya!

Ne, silahkan bebas berpendapat. Semua jenis repiu diterima. Maafkan segala kekurangan fic dan kekurangan author ini. Arigato gozaimasu! *ojigi*

.

.

Boyolali, Selasa, 12 Nopember 2013

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi 12


End file.
